Christmas Is For Sharing
by lily anson
Summary: Cas, Dean, and Sam celebrate Christmas together. **Note: WINCESTIEL fic**


**A/N:** This is written for Faeryn as a thank you for the Mooseley fic. It's not my normal ship and if it's horrible I'm *very* sorry. I don't normally ship Wincest or Wincestiel. I tried my best. Hope it's not too horrible. *hides* 

* * *

Heavy rain poured from the sky in a torrential downfall. Sam lay on his side with Dean's arm draped lazily over his side. Cass was due to return soon, but for now their angel was off taking care of whatever needed his attention this time. Not for the first time Sam wished they could have a normal life. A life where they didn't have to worry about saving the world over and over again. Almost immediately he regretted the thought. If they'd had a normal life they would never have met Cass. There was a bright flash of lightning and seconds later a loud peal of thunder drowned out the sound of the rain for a few seconds.

That was another thing. Why did it have to rain? Even if it didn't snow did it have to rain on them? Rain always depressed him. It seemed to rain on him every time something bad happened in his life. It had been raining the night his mom had been killed. It had rained on him when he had left for Stanford and been told never to return. It rained the night Jess had died. It seemed rain was connected to everything bad that happened in his life. He desperately wished it wouldn't rain right now. There was another flash of lighting. As the thunder sounded the bed dipped slightly and a hand ran it's fingers gently over his arm. Sam smiled.

"Missed you," he told the angel.

"I missed you too, both of you."

"Take care of everything you needed?"

"Yes. Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam asked over his shoulder.

"I have never celebrated Christmas before. Is it normal to be… apprehensive that someone will not like your gift?"

Sam frowned and rolled onto his back careful not to disturb Dean. "I thought we agreed not to give gifts?"

"I agreed I would not buy a gift."

Sam's brows lowered as he analyzed that statement. "You got a gift for someone and you didn't buy it?"

"Yes."

Sam grinned. "It's fine Cass, I actually did the same thing. Yes, it's normal to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you not asleep?"

Sighing Sam closed his eyes briefly, remembering. Finally he opened his eyes. "I don't sleep well when it's raining."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Understood."

Closing his eyes Sam listened to the rain. Why did it have to rain on this Christmas, he wondered as he finally drifted into an uneasy and fitful sleep.

"Sammy! Hurry it up in there, other people want a shower too you know!"

"If you're in that much of a hurry you could just join me," Sam yelled back.

Dean rolled his eyes and began to pace. Actually joining Sam didn't seem like that bad of an idea. If he hadn't put off wrapping his gift to the last minute he might just have joined Sam in the shower. As it was Dean was desperate to get Sam out of the bathroom. His gifts for both Sam and Cass were hidden in the bathroom and he didn't want to take a chance Sam would stumble across them before he could wrap them. It was twenty minutes before Sam finally exited the bathroom. In his hurry to get into the bathroom his hip brushed against Sam's and they both stopped.

Leaning down Sam placed a hand behind Dean's head and kissed him. Dean reached around Sam and gripped his shoulders tightly, losing himself in the kiss. When Sam finally broke the kiss both of them stood there staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"Love you too," Dean said with a smile. "Now move it. I need to get a shower."

After they released each other Dean slid into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Leaning against the door he closed his eyes and smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to share this Christmas with the two people he loved most in this world. He made his way over to where the gifts were hidden. Luckily the gifts were small and not much wrapping paper was needed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the folded square of wrapping paper tucked inside and set to work.

Sam drank his coffee in a calm manner that didn't reveal how nervous he really felt. Or so he hoped, anyway. He was getting more and more antsy with each second that passed. The constant drizzle of rain wasn't helping matters. If Dean had joined him in the shower earlier he would already be done. Sam closed his eyes and remembered the last time they'd shared a shower. A smile slowly spread as he pictured how Dean looked, hair wet and sticking out in random spikes as water ran down his body.

"Hey!"

Sam's eyes snap open and for a moment he's sure he's still daydreaming. Right in front of him was Dean, wet hair and water droplets covering his body. Finally Sam realized this wasn't part of his daydream, Dean was finally out of the shower and clad in only a pair of boxers.

"Ready for presents," Dean asked.

"We agreed not to get each other presents this year," he reminded Dean.

"Yeah, cause it's not like we agree to do that every year and get them anyway?"

Cass cocked his head and Sam just chuckled.

"Okay, I give. You got me." Reaching under the table and into his lap he retrieved two small packages and set them on the table. "Your turn."

Dean held up a hand to reveal two small boxes of his own.

"Cass," Sam asked.

The angel stared at the packages dubiously.

"Cass," Sam repeated. "What's up?"

"I… The paper."

"What about it," Dean asked.

"I could not find 'Christmas' paper."

"I'm sure whatever kind of paper you found is fine," Sam assured Cass.

"I… Um. I didn't use paper."

Reaching into his trench coat Cass pulled out two thin, rectangular, roughly carved squares of wood. After a few seconds Sam noted the hinges and realized they were boxes.

"They didn't turn out as well as I hoped but…"

"You carved these," Dean asked.

"Yes, and put the hinges on them. I didn't like any of the paper I found and I wanted it to be perfect." Cass ran a finger over the top of one of the boxes. "In retrospect I should probably have found wrapping paper I was satisfied with."

"No," Sam said firmly. "They're perfect."

"I've never actually built anything before."

"It's fine Cass. Like Sam said, they're perfect."

Cass seems to brighten at the compliments. "I, um… Here." Reaching forward he picked up one box and flipped it over. On the bottom, in unsteady lettering were the letters S A M. Cass held the box out and Sam took it. Dean picked up the second box and flipped it over to reveal his name carved with the same unsteady script.

"I haven't really had a lot of practice so it didn't turn out so well."

"I love it," Sam told him honestly.

"You haven't opened it yet," said quietly.

Sam shared a look with Dean. Both brothers opened their boxes. Inside Sam saw one pure white feather. Unable to stop himself Sam reached down and ran his finger over the feather. He couldn't remember ever feeling anything so soft.

"Is this one of yours," Dean asked.

Glancing over Sam noticed Dean's box also held a feather.

"Yes. I, um, I wanted to get you two something special."

"I love it," Dean stated.

"Me too, it's beautiful."

Cass dropped his head and Sam could see the blush creeping up the angel's neck. It made him absurdly happy to be the cause of such a beautiful sight. Yes, he thought, adding Cass to their relationship had been a wonderful thing. He couldn't imagine their relationship without the angel in it now.

"Here," Sam said grabbing his gifts. Glancing at the bottom of one of the packages he spied a neatly printed number one. Sam handed that one to Dean and the other to Cass. Dean tore into the paper. Watching Dean carefully Cass finally did the same. It was hard to remember it was Cass' first time celebrating Christmas. There was a soft jingling noise and Sam turned back to his brother. Dean held the chain as he read the tags carefully.

Sam knew exactly what the tags read on both chains. Dean's read INAMORATO on one tag. The other tag contained basic medical information including blood type and Sam's cell number in case Dean was ever injured when Sam wasn't nearby. Cass' tags read AMATOR on one tag and on the second tag CUSTOS on the top and below it both his and Dean's cell phone numbers.

"Guardian," Cass whispered.

"Well, yeah. I mean… You are." Sam shrugged self consciously. Now it was his turn to blush as Cass stared at him with no small amount of love shining in his eyes.

"Inamorato," Dean murmured thoughtfully. "Beloved?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder again.

Grinning Dean slipped the chain over his head.

"Here," Dean said handing the boxes he was holding to Sam and Cass.

Sam held the wrapped box and weighed it in his hand. It was heavier than he had expected. Carefully he removed the paper to reveal something that looked suspiciously like a box usually used to hold jewelry. Slowly and with a bit of trepidation he opened the box. Inside was a dark grey ring. Tungsten by the look of it. Sam removed the ring and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. "Dean," Sam whispered.

"I know yours is the right size. I had to guess at Cass' ring size."

Sam glanced across the table and saw Cass had received a ring as well.

"So… Um…"

Both Cass and Sam turned back to Dean.

"I suppose I should actually ask. Would, um… Would you both, marry me?"

Sam stared unblinkingly at his brother.

"I don't think that's legally possible," Cass said slowly.

"I thought about that," Dean replied. "Before we discuss that I would kind of like to know… You know…"

"Yes," Sam answered instantly. "I mean, I will. Cass?"

"Of course, Dean," Cass answered without hesitating.

Dean beamed. The sheer happiness in his brother's smile filled Sam with more love than Sam had thought he could possibly feel. Marry Dean and Cass and spend the rest of his life with them? Of course he would.

"How do you propose we manage this," Cass asked.

"The way I see it there are two ways we can do this," Dean began. "One, the one I'm leaning towards, we're technically already common law. So in that sense we're already married. Well, Sam and I are anyways. I researched it. Most states require that we be together for a full year before we're legally considered common law. Which means in just under two months that would include you as well Cass."

Cass gave a slight nod.

"And the second way," Sam asked.

"Cass could marry us. I don't know anyone closer to God than an angel. If God has a problem with this he can come down and tell me. Even if he does, though, I don't think it will change my mind. I know I'll still want to spend the rest of my life with the both of you."

"I'm not sure if I am prepared to speak for God," Cass said cautiously.

"Common law," Dean asked.

For a while Cass was silent. Finally he nodded again. "Common law," Cass agreed.

Grinning Sam grabbed Dean's arm and yanked his brother down into his lap. Leaning forward he pressed their lips together and kissed him. Still kissing Dean, Sam reached back with one arm and felt around until he found Cass' hand. He pulled his angel closer. No, he thought. Not my angel, our angel. Like Cass and I are Dean's husbands. Like Dean and I are Cass' husbands. The three of them, together forever? It was perfect. Breaking the kiss with Dean Sam turned and promptly kissed their angel.

Slowly the rain began to taper off and shafts of sunlight poked through the clouds. Sam never noticed. He was too busy paying attention to the good things in his life to remember any of the bad things right now. From now on Christmas would always special to him. It would be forever set as the day he got not one but two of the best gifts in the world. They would share a bed. They would share each other's happiness. They would share each other's pain. But most of all, they would share each other's love. After everything was said and done, Christmas was for sharing. 

* * *

**A/N:** The Latin I know is vague and I'm not particularly good with it. If I got it wrong please don't judge me too harshly. I did try to recheck it on the internet as well.

* * *

Custos: noun. Latin. Meaning: Guardian.

* * *

Inamorato: noun. Italian. Meaning: A person's male lover. Late 16th century: Italian, literally 'enamored', past participle of the verb inamorare (now innamorare)

aka beloved

* * *

Amator: 1784, "one who has a taste for (something)," from French amateur "lover of," from Latin amatorem (nominative amator) "lover," agent noun from amatus, past participle of amare "to love" (see Amy). Meaning "dabbler" (as opposed to professional) is from 1786. As an adjective, by 1838.

aka lover


End file.
